


An Informed Choice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #569: Snape and Beauxbatons Academy.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Informed Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #569: Snape and Beauxbatons Academy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Informed Choice

~

“That’s Al sorted,” said Harry as he and Severus watched the Hogwarts Express pull away. 

As they exited the station, Severus said, “What were you and Al discussing earlier?” 

Harry smiled. “Whether we’d be upset if he ended up somewhere other than Slytherin or Gryffindor.” 

“As long as it’s not Hufflepuff,” murmured Severus. 

Harry rolled his eyes.

Lily grinned. “Let’s get ice cream!” 

After ice cream, they returned home. Lily curled up on the sofa to read Quidditch mags. “She’ll be attending Hogwarts next year,” said Harry.

Severus hummed. “Or Beauxbatons.” 

Harry smiled. “Not Durmstrang?” 

Severus scowled. “Not on my watch.” 

~

The year passed quickly, and when Lily’s Hogwarts letter arrived, Severus simply placed it on Harry’s desk. He thought nothing more about it until another letter arrived later via Floo. Harry entered as Severus was inspecting the envelope. 

“Lily got two Hogwarts letters?” Harry asked. 

Severus pursed his lips. “Not exactly,” he said, handing Harry the envelope. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he scanned it. “Beauxbatons Academy?” He looked up at Severus. “She got two acceptance letters? Does this ever happen?”

Severus shrugged. “Evidently.” 

Harry blinked. “So what now? How do we make a decision?” 

“We don’t.” Severus smiled. “ _Lily_ does.” 

~

Beauxbatons was beautiful. A chalet nestled in the Pyrenees Mountains, everything about the place had been carefully planned, down to, Severus was sure, the placement of each precisely laid cobblestone. 

Olympe Maxime was welcoming, making it clear she’d be honoured to have Harry Potter’s daughter attend her school. She gave them a personal, guided tour.

“Ugh. It’s almost too...perfect,” muttered Harry as they walked around. 

Severus smirked. “Agreed.” He nodded towards Lily, who was staring, clearly entranced. “Lily seems impressed, however.” 

Harry sighed. “I was hoping it’d be awful so she’d choose Hogwarts.”

“Have faith,” murmured Severus. “There’s time.” 

~

Naturally, the moment Minerva heard about Lily’s Beauxbatons tour, she contacted Harry. “...heard about it from Olympe,” she groused via Floo. “She’s convinced Lily’s attending school there.” 

Harry coughed. “Lily’s...exploring her options. She hasn’t decided yet.” 

“And she won’t until she tours Hogwarts, yes?” said Minerva pointedly. 

Harry coughed. “Right!” 

Touring Hogwarts was surreal. Having not returned since the war, Severus immediately noted the places that had been rebuilt. “Nicely done,” he praised Minerva afterward. 

As they watched Lily taking everything in, Harry said, “This is tough. What do you think she’ll decide?”

Severus smiled. “What’s best for her.” 

~

One morning Severus found Lily hovering by his laboratory door. “Need to talk?” When she nodded, he smiled. “Come in.” 

Upon entering, however, she wandered the room quietly, saying nothing. 

“Is there something on your mind, Lily?” Severus asked gently. 

Lily sighed. “What should I do about school?” 

Severus hummed, approaching her. “You should follow your heart.”

“What would _you_ do?” Lily whispered. 

“I’d study all the options.” Severus smiled. “Beauxbatons could afford you opportunities that Hogwarts won’t.” 

“Like in...Quidditch?” She grinned. 

Severus shook his head. “Quidditch isn’t everything.”

Lily’s grin faded. “What would Mummy have done?” 

Severus froze. 

~

Lily apparently didn’t notice Severus’ reaction.“You knew her, right? Before she died?” 

Severus exhaled. “Indeed. Ginevra was...exceptional. Like you.” 

“What would she have done?” Lily asked, biting her lip. 

“I’m honestly not sure.” Severus slid an arm about her shoulders. “I knew your grandmother better than your mother.”

“Okay.” Lily leaned against him. “What would _she_ have done?” 

Severus closed his eyes. “Lily Evans was one of the most courageous women I’ve ever met. She would have gone to Beauxbatons, soaked up everything they have to offer, and been the top student.” 

“Can I do that?” 

“Of course.” 

~

When Lily left the lab, Severus sighed. Harry entered moments later. “Hey.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You heard that?” 

“Yeah.” Harry flushed. “Sorry.” 

“I’d have eavesdropped, too,” said Severus. He hesitated. “Are you upset about what I said about your mother?” 

“No.” Harry embraced Severus, resting his head on his shoulder. “I told her to ask you what she’d have done.” 

Severus hummed. “Would Ginevra have attended Beauxbatons?” 

“Maybe.” Harry smiled. “Although when she was eleven she was obsessed with me, so...maybe not.” 

Severus snorted. “We’d better hope Lily doesn’t make her decisions that way.” 

Harry froze. “Bloody hell.” 

~

It was Al and James who tipped the scales away from Beauxbatons. “They promised I’d make Seeker,” Lily crowed. “Isn’t it brilliant?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is that even their decision?” he asked Harry later. “And when did Minerva start allowing first-years to play Quidditch?”

Harry grinned. “Since me?”

Severus snorted. 

“Anyway,” Harry continued. “James’ best friend is the Gryffindor captain, Al’s close to the Slytherin.” He smirked. “I imagine Minerva will be fine with it.” 

Severus huffed. “Potters and their special treatment.” 

“ _You’ll_ get special treatment once we’ve the house to ourselves,” Harry purred. 

“Long live Quidditch,” Severus murmured. 

~


End file.
